Conventionally, the street lamp is disposed in a side-above portion of the street to illuminate both the roadway and the walkway. In addition, recently, the street lamp having the light emitting diode (hereinafter referred to as LED) which is defined as the light source is proposed. (Refer to as Patent literature 1 explained below) The street lamp with LED as the light source easily produces the light with intended distribution without the reflection board. In addition, the street lamp comprising the light emitting diode has an advantageous in respect of the small size and the lightweight.